dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Dora the Explorer in popular culture
Dora the Explorer is a popular cartoon, and has been referenced and parodied in popular culture numerous times. The popularity and impact has led to the show being referenced in various other media. TV Shows American Dad! * In the episode, "Scents and Sensei-bility", one of 8 piñatas that Stan and Francine bring home, looks similar to Dora. Drake & Josh *In the episode, "The Storm", Crazy Steve watches the Dora the Explorer ''episode, "Louder!". ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *In the episode, "Bloo Tube", Eduardo watches and singing Explorin' Lauren, which is a parody of Dora the Explorer. Futurama * In the episode, "Yo Leela Leela", during the "Young People's Choice Awards" (a parody of People's Choice Awards and Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards), one of the nominees for Best New Kids Show is called Dora the Destroyer. The series features her, along with an unnamed monkey. They are seen wearing military attire and carrying guns, a stark contrast to the squeaky clean standards of preschool-aimed television shows. Family Guy * In the episode, "How the Griffin Stole Christmas", Stewie explains to Susie Swanson that he has a Dora the Explorer sled because his parents picked it up at a yard sale. He tries to justify it being for boys due to her language acquisition skills. * Stewie writes erotic fiction featuring Dora and her cousin Diego in "Peter's Lost Youth". Goin' Bulilit * In this segment about Nora the Explorer - a spoof of Nickelodeon's educational cartoon series Dora the Explorer, ''Chacha Cañete as ''Nora the Explorer. The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. * In the episode, "Pandora's Lunch Box", a girl called Pandora from the times of Ancient Greece, until one day Zeus, Poseidon and Hades decided to send down a 'mysterious box' down to Pandora. The girl is under the alias "Dora". Billy refers the animated series mentions her and the monkey. Pandora opened a box that unleashed all the evil in the world. MAD *In the segment, "Dora the Explorer in the Road to Recovery", from the episode, "Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild", Dora, Boots, and Backpack appear in the segment in a bus, and then she pukes into her Backpack. *In the segment, "Are You Karate Kidding Me?", from the episode, "Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air", Backpack appeared first on Dre, and then Dora appeared wanting revenge for who hurt her backpack. *In the segment, "Demise of the Planet of the Apes", from the episode, "Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice", Dora appears saying good-bye to Boots. *In the segment, "Legend of Dora", from the episode, "Average-ers / Legend of Dora", the show was parodied along with The Legend of Korra, another Nickelodeon show. *In the segment, "Go, Dragon Ball, Go!", from the episode, "The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go!", Swiper the Fox makes a cameo. *In the segment, "Dark Knight at the Museum", from the episode, "Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths", Dora and Boots appeared at the Museum of Television. *In the segment, "Doraline", from the episode, "Doraline / Monster Mashville", the show was parodied along with the movie Coraline. ''Phineas and Ferb *In "Oh, There You Are, Perry", Doofenshmirtz is yelling, “We did it! We did it! Lo Hicimos we did it!” he says lo hicimos, which is a reference to the "We Did It" song of Dora the Explorer . ''Saturday Night Live *In a "TV Funhouse" sketch entitled "Maraka". The sketch made fun of the pauses in the show for the child viewer to react, the translations from Spanish to English (and Chinese, German, Portuguese, Hebrew, Swahili, Xhosa, Korean and Russian.) in Maraka's sentences and had many sporadic events. Maraka was voiced by Becca Lish. South Park *In the episode, "Taming Strange", at the end Ike and his brother Kyle Broflovski are watching Dora the Explorer. Internet Annoying Orange *In Ask Orange #34, Orange is asked to "sing Dora". He then sings a parody of the Dora the Explorer Theme Song. GoAnimate *''Dora the Explorer'' videos are made on that website, and were released on YouTube by the Dora fans and haters. Usually, she is seen getting grounded for long, exaggerated times. On some occasions, she has Caillou for a boyfriend. She sometimes gets ungrounded. She is voiced by Kalya or Julie ''Webcomics'' *''Dora and Boots appears in various webcomics such as Dora the Teenage Explorer, Grim Tales: from Down Below and The Powerpuff Girls: Doujinshi most of those webcomics are drawn in Anime styled. Music ''Number One Spot *Rap artist Ludacris made a few references to Dora in that song; the lyric goes, "Explora Like Dora, those swipers can't swipe me". Events 2005 79th Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *On that event, Dora the Explorer became the first Latina balloon character. Category:Parodies Category:Popular culture